Wammy's Intro!
by Love-LeoxRaph-Rage
Summary: First is about a boy named L... then a boy named A... then a boy named B, then a girl named Bliss. Where do they all end up? The Wammys House of course! But how? Read and find out!


**This is a Death Note fanfiction. It contains a OC and mild voilence- nothing dirty! XD  
Sadly I own nothing.... but I do own my OC Bliss!!! .  
Please enjoy and rate and comment~!!! ^^**

**Part 1:** _L  
_  
It was a snowy day. It was in the early days of Wammys was a orphanage founded by a old inventor. Quilsh Wammy. The first kids were by letters, by ranking. A the highest, they skipped the letter L of course. Then one day. A child came. His name for what we will call him by is 'L'. He is the first and only child today. Soon others will come. Lets just start off from the beginning! Were in 1987 is were we see a 6 year old boy with a long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He has messy raven hair and big black eyes. His name is Lawliet. One day Lawliet and his mother Laurie. Laurie and her young son walked the streets every day, Laurie's husband and Lawliets father left them when he found out she was pregnant. Laurie and Lawliet search every day for food. One day she told her son to wait for her at the park. Lawliet never saw her again. Its been 3 days and he hasn't seen her.

L: "...Mother please be safe..." Lawliet stood up and decided to look for food again but must hurry just in case she returned. Lawliet memorized the whole neighbor hood of Winchester. So he had no problem going around and was all the good places to for food. He was on his way there when he stopped in front of a candy shop.  
L: ".... *Drools* those look delicious..." Lawliet said biting his thumb.  
?: "They do don't they?" A old man said.  
L: "...Yes they do look rather tasty... especially that pink one. And that straw berry cream one. But they all look delicious.…" Lawliet said while biting his thumb. He awed at them with the strange old man.  
Watari: "I should introduce my self. My name is Quilsh Wammy. Its a pleasure to meet you." _'Hm... so he's the famous man on the news..._' Quilsh held his hand out to Lawliet who just nodded looking at the sweets.  
L: "I'm L. L Lawliet. Its my pleasure as well. Its not everyday I meet a great inventor..." L said taking a glance at the older man.  
Watari: "Well its a honor to be known by one so young, hm. Let me buy you something to eat, anything you want." Watari said smiling. '_...Is he serious? Hm, well it couldn't hurt...._' Lawliet agreed. While Lawliet and Watari ate (mostly Lawliet and truck loads of sweets) In the bakery they talked. About many things. Soon when Lawliet was finished and the store was emptied of its sweets the 2 walked out side.  
Watari: "Where's your parents Lawliet?" Watari said carefully.  
_'I think he knows that I'm a orphan practically now or just guessing. Its %89 most likely the first one.'  
_  
They kept walking and it started to get cloudy and wind explained this to him his situation flawlessly.  
Watari: "Uh huh I see... Well I have a temporary solution Lawliet to your problems." Watari said standing straight.  
L: "Yes? What is it?" Lawliet said eagerly in wanting to know. _'What could he possibly do to help me... wait he could help me find my mother....'_ Watari: "You can live at my orphanage with me. Have you heard of it? Wammys Orphanage. For the gifted. So would you Lawliet? I've been looking for a boy like you." Watari said happily. 'Hm... this could be good way to help... its a great chance better not waist it... And even if I don't I could die and I rather not die quite so soon…'

L: "....Would you let me? A strange kid. And you could be a pedophile." Lawliet stated.  
Watari: "But you know I'm not. You can tell. And were all pretty strange in our own way." Watari smiles. _'Wow he took that well, maybe it would be nice to live with this man. Just for a while.'_ Lawliet smiles and nods.  
L: "Alright." Lawliet says and Watari takes his hand. Soon a few hours later they get to a huge building and a giant gate that has _'Wammys House' _on it. _'Its snowing... and this house... its huge..'_  
L: "...Watari? Is this Wammys House?" Lawliet said holding the elder mans hand. The elder man nodded. The child squeezed his hand before looking again at the orphanage.  
Watari: "You understand what your getting your self into correct? You will be isolated, and cut off from the world. You will be the goal for every child that sets foot in this orphanage. To be you. You will be known as L." Watari said walking into the gates. They walked in and the gates closed. And a genius was born. 3 years comes a new prodigy...

**Part 2:** _Alternate_

3 years later. We see a blue haired boy and a auburn haired boy. The blue haired boy has warm brown eyes. He's wearing a black leather jacket. This boy is 7, the year is 1991.  
Joe: "SHUT YOUR MOUTH KID!!!" A boy was pushed to the ground and other formed around him. The boy stared up.  
A: "What did I do you dumb ass? I mean just because these trashcans have a higher IQ then you- " The grayish blue haired boy said in a matter-a-factly tone.  
Joe: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" The bully asked in full and total rage.  
A: "What now you must be really slow and bad of hearing not to hear that." The boy scoffed.  
Joe: "THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FAMILY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!" The older boy yelled with acid on each word and grabbing the younger one by his collar. _'God damn ass hole. He doesn't want me to get even more pissed or he's going to get a ass whopping..._'  
A: "...Shut your mouth Joe." The boy said with fury in his eyes glaring at his bully.  
Joe: "Make. Me. Alex." Joe said showing no fear in his voice or eyes as he said it to the other boy.  
A: "NOW." Alex said gritting his teeth and pulled the other boy by his arm and making him fall flat on his back bellowing.

Joe: "AHHH! YOU FUCKING FREAK!!!" The bully said crawling away. The boy was left alone. Said boy crawled into a corner hugging his knees to his chest crying silently. _'D-damn him!!! T-that fucking bastard...'_ A sniffed and tried to forget what that remedial bully a old man tapped him on the shoulder.  
A: "W-what is it?! W-who's there?! I-I can kick y-your ass!-" Alex said trying to sound tough.  
Watari: "You seem to be sad, and alone." The elder man held out his hand. _'What the hell is this old man doing?? Doesn't he know I could be a mugger??'_  
A: "... I'm fine. I'm practically my own man." Alex said snapping at the older man.  
Watari: "By your self? How will you get away if someone tries to hurt you?" The elder man said keeping his hand out.  
A: "A man may conquer a million men in battle but one who conquers himself is, indeed, the greatest of conquerors. And I am that man. I will be able to take care of my self." Alex said becoming calmer. A few minutes passed as Alex was smirking and then it left as soon as his stomach growled._ '.....FUCK.'_

A: "Ah..... -_-' I- That wasn't- … " Alex was left speechless.  
Watari: "Hahahaha! Well, it seems someone's hungry, let me buy you something to eat." Watari said chuckling and smiles.  
A: "... Fine.... Sure thanks…" After the old man and Alex were finished eating they were walking and talking.  
A: "So what do I call you mister? I mean I told you my name but you never introduced ya self." Alex said rubbing his arms.  
Watari: "You may call me Watari." Watari said smiling.  
A: "Hm... Well let me properly introduce myself… I'm Alex. Alexander... I actually don't know my last name...." Alex said sheepishly looking away. Watari: "Well, Alex. You seem very intelligent for your age... By any chance would you like to come with me to a place were you can test your abilities and do something great for the world?" Watari said smoothly without missing a beat.

A: "W-what?! W-what are ya talking bout you old geezer!?" Alex said stunned. After Watari explained the details he and Watari approached the Orphanage. "Watari: "Alex, there you can become something great. You have such promise. But... if you don't want to I can't force you." Watari said walking with the boy. '...I could become something great? Really?....' After a while Alex agreed and followed the smiling Watari to the orphanage. A: "So t-this is it? This is… Wammys House??" Alex said nervously. Watari: "Yes. Now, while your here you will be called A here. Are you ready?" Watari said and the boy nodded. They walked into the orphanage and the gates shut. From that day on Alex's life would change completely. He would be now known as A.

**Part 3:** _Backup_2

Years later we see a 9 year old boy who's sitting in his room. The boy had black curly hair, and blackish eyes that looked red in the dark room he was sitting in. The boy was in the middle of the room grinning a wicked grin. He was watching the clock tick and tock, always going forward never back…_'She will die in 3...2..1.'_ The boy smirked and listened after a few minutes passed and he herd the phone ring. Mr. Birthday: "Hello?" A man says down stairs.  
Mr. Birthday: "Yes... wait- WHAT HAPPEND?! S-she's d-d-dead?!" The man was shocked. And the boys smirk only grew wider._ 'Now he will go to ID the body and something's going to happen...'_ Then a man came in. It was the boys father.  
Mr. Birthday: "BB I'm going to the morgue.... something terrible happened to your mother... she's..." The man couldn't say it.

Beyond: "Its alright just go already father. She wont be there forever- well then again she will be." The boy said impatiently and the father glared at the boy.  
Mr. Birthday: "You could at least TRY to care!" The father stormed out. Soon a while later the police came by at the same time as a limo. A man in a coat and boots and hat stepped out. It was pouring and lighting as the boy was on the porch steps. They stared at each other in silence when the old man entered, and taped the boys shoulder. They talked after a while of what happened and the man said.  
Beyond: "So all in all my father and mother were never going to live much longer. Newton's law is similar. What lives must die. Even though his was slightly different same meaning. Every thing must come to a end." Beyond said watching lighting and thunder.  
Watari: "That's true. That's why we must make the most out of our life. The life we were blessed with." The old man said sitting next to the boy. Watari: "Come with me if you want a challenge. You can go to higher proportions and become someone known around the world. Your very intelligence ,oh and by the way you can call me Watari." Watari smiled and Beyond smirked.  
Watari: "I have a orphanage for the gifted. And you my boy are gifted." Watari said sincerely. _'He's lying about his name... but... This place sounds intriguing…'_ Beyond: "Alright. I'll come." Beyond smirk went away. They went in the car and came by the gates on a raining day.

Watari: "Were here. By the way... you must remember. You will go by B here. For Backup. That's your ranking. You'll be able to figure out the rest. Lets go in." Watari took Beyond's hand and leads him inside the orphanage. Beyond then learned a whole new challenge. Beyond found his new identity, B. Then 2 years later another interesting crime happens...

**Part 4:** _B_Here we see in a dark night a 13 year old girl with long black and dark red hair with blue eyes. Next to her was a buzzed young man with  
black raven hair that shined red in the street lights. The girls name was Bliss Ookami. Bliss and her brother were walking home. Bliss's bro's name was Jacob. Jake was her twin bro. They were walking back from a party at there friends place to celebrate there birthday...  
Bliss: Hey A! Get over here!!! Don't run off! (Alex=A) ran off after he threw a his lighter.  
Alex: Awww come on B! LETS HAVE ANOTHER PARTY- A was pulled into a ally and everything was silent.  
Bliss: ALEX!!!!! B ran off and saw a man cutting A's chest and reaching in grabbing his heart, A's mouth was tapped shut and eyes in the back of his head.

Stranger: Hey there... he had a big heart apparently!  
Bliss: Y-y-you!!! K-K-Killed A-A-A-ALEX!!!! B's knee's gave out after a terrified shriek escaped her lips and the mad threw her brother to the side along with his heart and grabbed  
Stranger: SHUT YOUR TRAP. They could hear police sirens  
B: L-LET GO!!!! Bliss kicked him in his gut and ran out to the cars and the man  
B: HELP! HELP!!! When the police got to B, the killer was gone. They took her to a hospital were a old man greeted her.  
Watari: "Hello Ms. Bliss, I need to talk to you about something..." The old man said smoothly with a middle aged voice.

Bliss: Wait- who are you??  
Watari: My apologies, my name is Quillish Wammy, I am dearly sorry to hear about your parents, they were great friends of mine. In fact this isn't the first time we've met...Watari took off his hat and Bliss blinked and tilted her head to see it was Uncle W.  
B: Uncle W!!! I thought you completely forgot about me!!!  
Watari: I could never, I am sorry it took me so long though... B, I know about your intelligence, in fact your evaluation tests seemed to have DOUBLED! Are you studying?  
Bliss: Well yeah what else is there to do?... Plus... brother always nagged me to study... I now want to help the world- whatever it takes!!!Bliss smiled cheerfully looking at a surprised : I have a idea, you said you wanted to help this world for what has happened to you correct??Bliss nodded and Watari sat in a chair next to her, and said softly

Watari: What if I told you there was a place were you would be trained to become the next justice and save this world? If you were strong and smart enough that is...Bliss said with great confidenceBliss: I would say check me out I'm coming with you Uncle W!!!Watari: There we go that's the spirit!!! Ok you need not nothing just get dressed while I check you out...Bliss looked at her patients gown and nodded slightly embarrassed she forgot about on a rainy day a big coated Bliss and a black coated Watari entered the orphanage and then started a whole new era of love, drama and mysterious for the 14 Bliss, a 12 year old Beyond and Alex, and a 16 year old L!!!)

_**To be continued!!!!!!**_

**Plz rate and comment!!! :3 I OWN NOTHING (except Bliss~)**


End file.
